Amy's Plan
by aliixo
Summary: Its Flu Season! Miles 'Tails' Prower has given everyone on the team flu shots, except a certain stubborn blue hedgehog. After trying for a while, he gives up and calls Amy Rose in for help. little did they know, she has her own plan up her sleeve... Random Sonamy fluff one-shot


**Hey guys! So I got really bored today, since I had a day off school and thought, why not write a random Sonamy one-shot? Hehe~ well I hope you guys enjoy! And check out my account for more stories! Note that this is just a fluff one-shot, Sonic and Amy don't get together! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot!**

"Sonic! You have to take this shot!"

"No! Lemme Go!"

The two tailed kitsune face palmed with his left hand, a needle with a pink substance filled inside. It was Flu Season, a time where everyone is getting sick and having to reside in their homes for the remainder of the season. Tails has been cautious of this season, not wanting to get sick and had already taken a dose of this pink liquid, all the rest of the Sonic Team have taken it yet a certain blue hero is apparently too scared of a little needle... he can save the world from Eggman with the cockiest smirk on his face and yet a little needle frightens him... ironic isn't it?

"Sonic, you have to take this or otherwise you'll get sick, do you want to be stuck in this house the rest of winter?" Tails tried to convince him, a bit annoyed at his 'big brother'. The blue hedgehog shook his head side to side, still strapped down by brown thick ropes. **(Courtesy of Miles 'Tails' Prower)**

"Nuh-uh Tails! I'm not taking that!" Sonic wiggled and struggled through the thick ropes and managed to get the ropes loose enough to free him. He let out a big 'WHOOOOHOOOO!' and sped out of the workshop at the speed of sound. Tails called out his name, one hand extended out towards the Workshop door, while the other hand placed down the small needle. He groaned then sighed, walking up to the door and shutting it closed. He walked calmy back to the Tornado and began working on the insides of the plane, improving it bit by bit, he was mumbling incoherent things, basically saying 'That hedgehog can't even sit still for two seconds! Plus he is afraid of needles!'

Tails placed down his equipment, his brows furred in as he began pondering on the ways he can get the cerulean hero to take the needle, without running off. His right hand made its way up to his chin, making a 'thinking' pose as he thought up of ideas that could possibly work. One idea popped up into his head, he thought it out carefully before clicking his fingers and a cocky smirk making its way onto his muzzle slowly.

'He won't know what hit him.' He thought as he walked into the kitchen, wiping his hands to get rid of the oil with a rag and picked up the home phone, calling a certain hedgehog to help.

* * *

"Ahh~ it smells so good!" Amy Rose chirped up, as she pulled out the double chocolate cookies from the oven and placed the tray down on the kitchen bench, she bent down a little and smelled the delicious smell radiating of the delicious sweets. She picked one up and took a small bite out of it, her eyes sparkled as she chewed happily and swallowed.

"They're delicious!" She stated, while rubbing her stomach playfully, as she was wrapping the rest of the delicious goods up to place in the fridge, her cellphone rang, vibrating on the table. She quickly placed the cookies in the fridge and jogged up to the phone, answering who ever called her. She smiled knowing it was one of her close friends. He explained the situation to her and she smirked, telling him she will be there soon. Once they said 'goodbye' to each other, Amy raced to her room, quickly putting on her traditional red boots and jogged out the front door, walking to a certain Workshop in Mystic Ruins.

* * *

Sonic sped all around town for a little while, before racing back to the workshop to take a nap on the rooftop. He sped back to Mystic Ruins and ran up the hill to the workshop, opening and closing the door quickly. He walked around the living room, noticing how quiet it is around the house.

"Tails! You home?" The cerulean hedgehog called out. He heard a faint voice saying 'In here!'. He smiled and walked through to the garage, where the two tailed kitsune was working on the Tornado. He walked up behind him and started a conversation, oblivious to the pink hedgehog hiding behind one of Tails' inventions. Earlier that day, the two discussed how to get Sonic to stay still so Tails can give him the pink liquid, they have come up with a plan, but Amy has something different in her mind...

Tails stood up, turning to face the blue hero, wiping his hands from the excess oil, still conversing with the blue hedgehog as he walked from the garage to the dining room, where the needles were. Sonic walked next to him, still talking until he realised where they were. A look of horror etched on his face slowly, as he turned to run out, Tails and Amy who came out of hiding grabbed both of Sonic's arms and dragged him onto the chair, tying him up with ropes again, Sonic struggled but the struggling ceased when Amy pulled out her Piko hammer. Sonic sighed and leaned back.

"Tails! I'll be fine; I don't need some stupid needle!" Sonic tried to reason with them, Tails shook his head slowly and disapprovingly.

"Hero or not Sonic, even you can get sick!" Tails stated as he pulled out the small needle again, filling it up with the pink substance. Sweat began to form on Sonic's forehead, he tried wiggling again but Amy held him down with a strong grip. He tried leaning back but Amy pulled his chair back. She walked elegantly to the front of Sonic and held him by his shoulders, telling him to look in her eyes. Sonic stubbornly didn't listen and began moving about. Amy groaned, holding him still again and in one swift movement, pressed her lips softly onto his. Sonic and Tails' eyes widened. Dark red painted onto Sonic's muzzle and the tips of his pointed ears as he stopped moving, Tails was shocked, this wasn't part of the plan at all.

Amy opened and closed her lips over Sonic's slowly and softly, enjoying the feeling, a light pink made its way onto her muzzle as she kept at it, occasionally sucking on his lower lip, which made Sonic hold back a moan. She opened her eyes half way and turned to Tails, gesturing him to insert the needle into his arm. Tails nodded, walking closer to the cerulean hero and finally inserting the needle into his arm. Sonic couldn't feel a thing, he was too shocked to even process what was happening right now, after a while of kissing, Tails pulled out the now empty needle as Amy broke the kiss slowly and kept her forehead touching his, nuzzling his nose.

"That wasn't so bad, was it Sonikku?" She flirted, Sonic's blush increased, he could have been mistaken for a certain hot-headed echidna. Amy smiled softly, then broke all contact with the blue hero as Tails came back with a circle shaped bandaid and placed it in Sonic's arm. Tails chuckled at Sonic's reaction, he has never seen Sonic blush _so much _over anything before, if only he had a camera with him...

Amy and Tails shared a hug, Tails stood on his toes, whispering 'Thank you' to Amy for helping him out, she smiled and broke off the embrace, walking out of the workshop and making her way back to her house, a big smile etched on her muzzle. Tails walked back to the cerulean hedgehog and untied him, still chuckling about what just happened. Sonic moved his hand up to his lips, still feeling the soft touch of Amy's lingering there, he didn't expect that to happen. Tails smirked.

"So, you sure you don't have feelings for Amy?" Tails asked, still smirking. Sonic's blush reappeared and shook his head from side to side fast.

"S-S-SHUT UP!"

**The End.**

**I'm actually pretty proud of this! It was just one I thought up of out of nowhere so yeah! Please Favourite and Review! If you have any requests or want me to co-ed with you on a story don't be afraid to ask! Thanks for reading!**

**Sayonara~**


End file.
